


Local Color

by herbailiwick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Communication Failure, F/M, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://johncroftianlullaby.tumblr.com/post/36791962147/winter-drawing-writing-challenge">Winter Writing/Drawing Challenge</a> Day 02 - Snowball Fights</p>
<p>Rose should have listened to him, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Color

"It could be fun!" she exclaimed, her wide smile and enthusiasm almost tempting.

"Hm. 'Could' being the operative word. No, you go. Have 'fun'." He crossed his arms, looking amused.

"You're too good for an alien snowball fight?"

"For this one, yeah," he said. "But, go on. Wouldn't want to hold you back."

"And what'll you do?" Rose asked.

"I thought I'd stay with Hraskilla and talk more about pest control. Yes, I _am_ serious," he said a bit defensively at the look Rose gave him.

Rose sighed, catching sight of Hraskilla's little boy, Varshumo. "Alright. I'll see you a bit later, then?"

"Maybe sooner than you think," the Doctor said mysteriously. 

Rose carefully took Varshumo's hand and began to run with him toward the site of the "snowball fight".

"She doesn't know what to expect, does she?" asked Hraskilla.

"Not a bit, no." The Doctor grinned.

***

Rose came back covered in greenish smears from her hair down to her trainers, which she held in her hands so as not to track anything into the hut. "You missed out," she said, walking as if with even more confidence than usual, but he knew it was a front. She was a little embarrassed.

"You wanted a snowball fight. I tried to let you know what to expect, but you told me to stuff it. You thought he'd know better than I would what was going to happen."

"No harm done. It's washable...right?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Not that I want you tracking poo into the TARDIS."

Hraskilla said, "I'll help you clean up."

"Thank you," Rose said to her. "You're nicer than some." She shot the Doctor a little look.

"You should have listened," he told her.

She sighed. "You should just laugh and get it over with. I know, I look terrible. Green isn't even my color!"

His lip quirked slightly. The truth was, he thought as he looked at her (indignant, determined, sorry, embarrassed but hiding it),she was absolutely beautiful. 

"Then go and de-green yourself, Rose Tyler. I was trying to help a farming nation with an invasion, don't you know? When you came in and interrupted."

"You could help her, if you wanted," Hraskilla teased.

The Doctor scowled. "Hey. None of that," he said. 

"Apologies," Hraskilla said, eyeing him knowingly before turning to Rose. "Come, follow me," she said. "You can tell me what you think of when you say 'snowball fight'."

**Author's Note:**

> If this is unclear at all, basically there is an animal on this planet that has a very vegetative green poo, and the poo is used for snowball fights. This planet does not have actual snow. 
> 
> People in real life have had fights for fun with elephant dung, for instance, which is very vegetative.


End file.
